Moonlight
by Moxiao402
Summary: Just another short story. Couple: Levi x Hanji. Really sorry for the grammar mistakes, I will work on it!


It was a cold silent liveless dark night, no sound of anything came from the earth. The luminous moon was pale and glowing in the black silk like night sky, with the sparkling stars decorating the mysterious world around it. One of the room in the hospital still had the candle glowing, the red flame brought a tiny bit of warmth to the room and lit the whole room right up. A woman with long dark brown hair and beautiful red wine coloured eyes sat in her clean white bed and kept her eyes on the novel that she just started yesterday. She was injured badly from the last expedition, broke one arm and injured her left leg. 'There will be sacrifice.'she thought deeply, thinking about all the failure over the past 100 years. More than thousands of soldiers died in front of her, she thought that she could get over those images quickly, but now, in the hospital, feeling lonely and lost.

It was mid night, her eye lids began get heavier and heavier,it was time to rest and wait for a new day. Suddenly, a man opened the door slowly and gently. It gave her a bit of a shock, but when she saw the man's face, she smiled like a kid and said: 'Hey, Rivalle, what brings you to the hospital, huh?'

The man closed the door slowly and gently, then leaned against the newly painted white wall and said quietly: 'I just went past the hospital and wanted to see if you are asleep or not. Get some rest, you stupid woman.' He said angrily and stared at the injury on her body.

'Huh, when did you start to care about me so much? You should get some rest as well, I can see the dark patches under your eyes, you won't grow taller if you don't go to bed.' She laughed even harder, but she was really pleased to see him.

The man felt embarrassed, he tried to keep his anger and walked up to the bed, bend down low and looked in to her dark brown eyes with no facial expression, showing no feeling towards her, he said with a deep manly voice : 'Oi, if you call me short again, then I will break your rib cage as well.' He harassed.

'Haha, I'm sorry.' Apologized Hanji while taking off her glasses and put them aside on the drawers. It's the first time that he actually cared for her after 5 years. The bond between them grew stronger and stronger, now unbreakable.

She blew out the flame of the candle light, little red hot spot still kept burning because of the heat. She looked at the beautiful world outside of the world, the full moon kept shining brighter and brighter in the pitch black world. The room filled with dead silence until she asked :' Rivalle, what do you think about the moon?'

The room became silent, she wandered if she has ever said anything.

The man stared at the pale round plate in the middle of the night sky, then looked down at the woman, she looked beautiful under the moonlight. For so many years, he always thought that she is just a mad scientist with no taste about the world around her. But he was wrong, she is a woman when she is sad, he wants to just hold her tight and not let go. It is the first time that he had special feeling for someone like this.

He laughed, "Huh? What do you think I am? A woman or something？" He leaned forward looked at her eyes and brushed her hair away from her eyes." You should get some rest, otherwise you won't be able to get back onto the working field."

"Yes, Corporal!" She smiled with a delight on her face, she felt much better than before.

"Good night." He closed the door gently and left the room. The world suddenly became silent and still again, no sound can be heard through out the corridor. He went back to his room, made a cup of coffee,then opened the blinds and stared at the moon and the night sky.

He wrote a note, the note said:  
Dear Hanji, sorry for leaving you by your self. Last night, I forgot to ask a question, do you like anyone? Please answer as soon as possible.

Just like the moon, so pale, so sweet. Maybe that's the real ?

end~

Author's notes: Sorry guys, I didn't know what to write, I started this at 2 o'clock at night. Just a short story...=W=..


End file.
